SpiderXman
by TitanWolf
Summary: When Spiderman is invited to join the Xmen by Charles Xavier he doesn't know what to think.


**Spider-Xman**

**Chapter 1**

**I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT ORIGINAL IDEAS**

Peter Parker wondered how he'd ended up in this situation. He was just swinging around the city, minding his own business, when bam! He gets attacked by the Enforcers in a helicopter.

"There he is boys!" Montana said, as he pulled the trigger on the helicopter controls, there was a soft whirring noise before the gatling gun opened up. Spiderman felt his Spider Sense go off and twisted in mid air, barely dodging the gunfire, and fired a strand of webbing onto a gargoyle, and catapulted himself higher, causing Montana to cause the helicopter to go into a tailspin as he attempted to follow. Peter perched himself on top of the gargoyle and watched as the Enforcer's helicopter plummeted towards the ground.

"Good, they deserve that, I should let them fall, right Bruce?" he asked the gargoyle. "Your right, I'd just feel guilty about it later. The problems with being a superhero."

Leaping from his stony perch Peter plummeted after the rapidly descending helicopter. Just as he prepared to secure the helicopter with webbing; Montana was able to get the aircraft under control, causing Peter to quickly web zip away or be turned in spider sashimi in the spinning rotors.

"Take us up Montana," Fancy Dan said, tapping the pilot on the shoulder. "I saw that bug go up on the roof."

"You got it pardner," Montana replied, as he brought the helicopter up. Peter barely had time to catch his breath before being blinded by the copter's spotlight. "Alright boy, time to meet your maker. Ox, Fancy Dan. Your up."

Raising his hand against the glare Peter made out two shapes land on the roof. The first was massive, thick arms, barrel-chested, the guy was built like a circus strongman, even had the handlebar moustache. His partner was in comparison, puny. He was lean, with little muscle, but made up for that with the staff he carried.

"Can we talk about this guys?" Peter asked.

"No!" Ox boomed, as he charged forward. Throwing a left hook, then a right cross when Peter dodged it. Leaping away from the rotund Enforcer he was then forced to dodge Fancy Dan, who was no slouch with that staff. Ducking and weaving the strikes Peter found himself to be putting in real effort to dodge the quick moves of Fancy Dan.

"Let me guess, you watch a lot of kung fu movies right?" Peter quipped, as he duck another attack. "Because I swear I saw this in that Bruce Lee movie last night."

A hard pain shot up Peter's knee before it cramped up, forcing him to one knee. Fancy Dan saw his opportunity and waylaid the wall crawler to the ground with a hard shot to the head. With his head throbbing Peter watched as the two Enforcers waited as Montana landed on the roof and climbed out of the helicopter.

"Alright, let's see just who's under that mask," Montana said.

"I don't think so!" the Enforcers looked in the direction of the voice to see several teens in costumes. The one who had spoken short brown hair and was dressed in a black jumpsuit with yellow boots and gloves, a yellow X crossed his chest, a yellow and red visor covered his eyes. On his left was a tall boy with a black crew cut, he was dressed in a red and black suit that left his arms and legs uncovered, his skin was made of metal. The girl to the right was a redhead wearing a black jumpsuit with a green streak down the middle. To her right was a small green skinned boy wearing a green jumpsuit with shoulder pads and heavy boots.

"And just who and the heck are you supposed to be boy?" Montana asked. "Halloween is next month."

"Were concerned citizens, and your going to leave," he said. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Fancy Dan asked, seconds before a red beam of energy hit him in the chest, and sent him flying back.

"Or that," the kid replied.

"Take care of these punks Ox," Montana ordered.

Grabbing a nearby air-conditioning unit, Ox ripped it off the roof with relative ease and hurled it.

"Oh we are to be playing catch, yes?" the large boy asked smiling, as he caught the flying piece of debris with one hand, before throwing it back. Ox and Montana dove out of the way at the last second, barely missing being crushed. "Do you want to play more comrade?"

By then, Fancy Dan had recovered. The skinny thug ran charging towards the teens. The green boy only smirked, before spitting out a glob of green goop that splattered all over Fancy Dan's face. Dropping his weapon Fancy Dan attempted to claw it off.

"I got this yo," he said, before leaping high in the air. Fancy Dan finished ripping the gunk off, just before the green boy nailed his with a kick to the head. Ox picked up Fancy Dan and carried him to the helicopter with Montana.

"Lets get outta here," he said, as he started the helicopter and lifted off the roof. "The Big Man will wanna know about this."

The teens watched the helicopter disappear out of sight before approaching Peter, who had finally recovered from the head hit from Fancy Dan.

"Hey thanks for that," Peter said, as the boy with the visor helped him up. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at them. "You guys going to a costume party?"

"No, I'm Cyclops. This is Toad, Colossus, and Jean," Cyclops said, indicating each one. "We've been sent to find you."

"By who?" Peter asked, before looking at Toad. "And why do they-"

His question was answered when Toad's tongue shot out and snatched a fly.

"Yuck, so Jean, what kinda of superhero name is that?"

"It's my real name," She replied. "We're off topic, we were sent to find you by the Professor."

"Who's the professor?" Peter asked.

_'Hello Peter, my name is Professor Charles Xavier,'_ Xavier said, his voice echoing in Peter's mind.

"Holy- how did you?"

_'I'm a telepath, hold on a second,'_ several seconds passed before a large, transparent, floating head appeared before the assembled team.

"It's the Wizard of Oz!" Peter said, causing Toad and Colossus to snicker.

"I've sent my students to find you Spiderman," Xavier said. "I want you to join the Xmen."

"You want me to join your team?" he asked. "Why me?"

"Because, I think your unique skills will be crucial in the coming Mutant uprising," Xavier replied.

"But; I'm not even a mutant," Peter said. "I don't have an X-Gene or anything."

"Then how did you get your powers?" Cyclops asked.

"I was bitten by a radioactive spider on a field trip to Oscorp." Peter replied.

"No really, how did you get your powers?" he asked again.

"I just told you, radioactive spider," Peter replied. "Do I have to give you an answer right now?"

"No, you can have a few days to decide," Xavier said. "Think this over carefully Spiderman, your choice could alter the future of human/mutant relations forever."

"Ok, so no pressure," Peter said. "I like the easy decisions."

Running to the edge of the rooftop Peter leaped off and swung away.

"Todd, you and Peter follow him," Xavier ordered.

"Why Professor?" Toad asked.

"I have a feeling he'll need help," Xavier said.

Peter thought about Xavier's offer, he couldn't leave aunt May alone, they were barely making ends meet as it was. But; on the other hand, using his powers to change the course of the world would be a great thing, something uncle Ben would be proud of. His thoughts were swept away by an alarm going on.

"The future of human/mutant relations will have to take a backseat for now," Peter said. "Because right now, bad guys need their butts kicked."

Swinging down to street level he was shocked to see the whole front door of a jewelry store was smashed in. turning on the light on his belt Peter swung into the entrance of the store, before being launched right out into the street by a giant fist made of sand. A tall guy wearing a green striped shirt and brown slacks walked out of the shadows, his fist changed into a spiked mace.

"Looks like we get jewels and crush Spiderman in the same night," Sandman said. "What do you think?"

His partner was huge, he was dressed in a large body suit that made him look like a rhinoceros.

"I wanna impale him first," Rhino said, as he lowered his head and charged, while Peter climbed shakily to his feet.

**END CHAPTER 1**

_any ideas would be appreciated_


End file.
